Back in Time
by Angel of Pandemonium
Summary: yeah, i had to do it. overused i know, but this is a time travel story... with so many pairings that it's not funny, and new villans,also second generation. please give it a chance... Please.T because i don't know what's gonna happen in it yet.mostly 86/6
1. prologue

BACK IN TIME: THE STORY OF SERENA DRILOVSKI

_Disclaimer: I don't own the original KND cast or Sally Sanban (in this story, Beetles) I do however own each and every one of the 2nd__ generation kids in this story. And this is the only disclaimer you're gonna get on this story cause I'm too lazy to right one every chapter._

_**Introduction**_

Honestly, Serena didn't know how the hell she had gotten to the position that she was in. All she remembered was the charming dimwits from down the block aiming some kind of ray thingy at her and a flash of white light.

So how the hell did she end up at moon base?

And why in the world was numbuh 3621's eyes brown?

And why was the girl staring at her like that?

"Er, who are you?" the brown eyed blond asked her.

"what do ya mean, sir?" she was confused… and then she looked around.

The technology in the moon base was outdated. Very outdated. If Numbuh 25 saw this, the boy would flip out.

Wait a second… ray thingy… numbuh 25... Charming idiots from down the block… CHILI DOGS! It all made sense.

And he was in so much trouble… or he was gonna be… when she found a way out of this…

Her attention snapped back at the 12 year old girl who looked remarkably like her own supreme leader…

"I'm sorry, sir. I spaced out for a second."

"Who are you?" the girl repeated the earlier question.

"Um, my name is Serena. I'm numbuh 146... Though, there isn't exactly a numbuh 146 yet…"

The girl in front of her looked completely confused.

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"it means that I'm from the future."

Rachel honestly didn't know what to say to that, except "Prove it."

The girl shrugged. "Well, my name would probably give you all of the proof that you need…" She sniggered.

"Okay, then, what's your name?" Rachel asked

"Serena. Serena Drilovski."

_**DUH, DUH, DUNNNN! Ooh, what next? This is**_** my**_** time travel story, and I was really mean to Fanny and Patton… hehe, you will see what I mean in the later chapters… if this one gets good reveiws… Tell me what you think… if I should continue or not. TTFN!**_


	2. Chapter 1

"Excuse me? What did you say your name was?" the girl asked.

Serena giggled. 'Aw, man, this is just too good.' She thought.

"Serena Drilovski." She grinned at the blonde's further reaction.

"Sir, we need more ice crem in sector C, and sector Q's supreme ledar says that the need more mustard gons." A redhead walked in saying. The blonde looked up.

"Er, okay, then…. WOAH!" the blonde was looking from one girl to the next… and they looked so much alike that it was seriously creeping her out. Serena was looking at the young Irish lass curiously herself.

'So this is my mom, 28 years in the past….' She thought…

the redhead turned to look at her. "Ah'm sorry, do ah know ye?" she asked, confusion written on her face.

"Er, yeah… not really. Not yet anyway, sir." Serena quickly said.

Rachel – who had up till now been wordlessly looking at the both of them- spoke up.

"Why do you look so much like Fanny?" she asked. Serena paled.

'Oh, crap… what do I do now? I can't TELL her… can I? She does know that I'm a Drilovski…. But all the same, I can't tell her in front of Mo-'

A howl sounded as a portal opened and another kid dropped into the room.

This one had brown, messy hair and toffee colored eyes. He sported a cut lip and an orange turtle- neck shirt. His shorts were kaki and had cargo pockets and he wore a pair of glasses. Square sun glasses- like the ones that numbuh 0 was rumored to wear. He looked like numbuh 1 with brown eyes and hair.

"OUCH!" he groaned. Serena snorted, looking annoyed. The boy looked up.

"Great to see you here, numbuh 3621. " the boy looked sheepish. And then, right in front of Rachel Terrell McKenzie and Francesca Marie Fulbright, the girl exploded.

"_**WHAT ARE YOU**____**DOING**____**HERE? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE OUT OF COMMISSIONING FOR**_ _**THREE WEEKS AFTER SECTOR V'S LAST MISSION! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN A BED, GETTING BETTER FROM THE COUGH THAT NEARLY GOT YOU AND YOUR SECTOR KILLED!" **_ The boy looked annoyed.

"What are you," he snapped, "My Mother or something?"

Serena glared and pulled her self up to her full height. The look on her face was just as terrifying (If not _exactly the same_) as Fanny's death glare. A smirk fluttered across the young girl's face as she answered in a soft, quiet voice that was even more terrifying than the shriek that she had been using only minutes before.

"No, Jace, I'm not… I am, however, your sister's best friend… and _when_ she finds out that you are not in bed, there will be hell to pay… for you. Um, that is _**if**_ we get out of here…"

the boy named Jace had gone chalk white during her little speech

"A- and where are we, exactly?" he asked

Serena looked at the boy. "In the past."

Fanny looked at the kids- one who had just fallen out of the sky from a mysterious portal.

Serena then turned to Rachel. "Do you believe me now?" she asked pleasantly.

Rachel, whose eyes were wide and round nodded.

"Good."

_**Jason**_

'Jeeze, this girl was so bipolar,' Jason Uno thought, annoyed, she could go from pissed off and screaming to sinister and quiet to calm and pleasant. In a matter of seconds.

What was wrong with this girl? Jason shrugged. Oh well. It wasn't like he had to deal with her on a daily basis anyway...the girl was an amazing operative. A total tyrant to anyone opposing the KND…

Yeah, the KND global tactics officer definitely spiked his curiosity. And Jason Uno was not one who really liked mysteries all that much. He did like to solve them, though. If that made any sense.

Then, the girl with blond hair turned to him. "And what's your name?" she asked.

He didn't answer her. He just stared.

Because she looked just like his _mother. _

"uh, I'm um, Jason Uno…" he muttered.

The girl- his 10 year old mom- looked surprised.

"As in Nigel Uno is your dad?" she asked

"Yeah," 'and you're my mom'

He looked away- towards the redhead on her right side.

The surprise of who he was seeing was intence "MRS…. MPHHRMD!" Serena had covered his mouth.

"Are you _**mental**_?" she hissed in my ear , "Shut your mouth!"

The redhead- Mrs. Drilovsky looked confused.

"What was he about to call me?"

"_**Nothing**_, m- Fanny." She glared at me.

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Long story." She said dryly.

_**They all come eventually… the future kids are relentless… who do you think I should do next? (another 60/86 kid, another 1/362 kid or another couple's kid? The pairings are as following: 60/86, 1/362, 35/23, 74.239/10, 363/o.c,**_

_**85/o.c, shawnie/o.c, 3/4 , 2/5, tommy/mushi, joey/o.c(yes, I know he's a baby in the show…. And he's a baby in this fic too… in this time period… and his future wife is only mentioned in passing here),ace/Henrietta, 83/84, 273/o.c, or cree/o.c?) Tell me!**_

_**And yes, before you ask, I've been thinking of this for a long time… I have a family tree thingy and all of the names. It was long and tedious to do. But I did it. R&R**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

"Start talkin', then." Fanny snapped, annoyed.

"Well, we can't. Not everything anyway… It's hard to explain without going into details that might wipe us out of existence." Jace drawled.

"Look, all we know is that one of our friends-"

"It must have killed you to say that, Rena-"

"Shut it, Idiot, I'm still ticked at you. Anyway, one of our friends had apparently forgotten to change his password on wherever he keeps the stuff that he makes, and one of those things happen to be a time portal generator.

The charming children from down the block got there greasy little hands on it and, well, here we are…"

Rachel and Fanny blinked. "OOKay, then, well, could ya tell me, if yer from the future, then who the hell created _another_ batch of delightful dorks?" Fanny snapped.

Jace is the one who answered. "Err, well, that would be my great uncle on my dad's side…. We call him Uncle- used to be known as father, but we figured Uncle sounded more insulting. Not to mention less intimidating."

Rachel grinned. "Can't argue with you there, soldier… Hey, Fan, let's call up sector v. I'm pretty sure that numbuh one would get a kick outta this one." She laughed

"I'm sure he would, seeing as it was Mr. Gilligan's idea…" Jace muttered.

Of course it was at this particular time that _something_ had to happen that wasn't the best thing in the world….

And this time, three different screams and shouts were heard…

Jace looked at Rena and both winced. "Here we go again…."

"I think one sounds like your brother…." Jace muttered. 

Rena's face paled "Oh, _crap_, she muttered. "This is NOT good."

Fanny's eyebrow shot up. "Why so upset about yer brother showing up, lass?"

Rena winced "Because, he looks almost exactly like my father. With my mother's eyes."

Rachel grinned as the three new kids smashed into the floor, effectively making a human wall between the two parties. She took a good look at the three kids and started laughing.

It was obvious whose kids these were.

The first was a girl, with long blond hair and violet eyes…. She looked distinctly Asian, pale skinned and beautiful, despite her hair color, and almost exactly like numbuh 3- with the few differences that they could see. She was wearing a violet, long sleeved shirt with a hood, and vibrant, neon blue leggings and high top black sneakers. She stood up with a grin and helped one of the boys up.

Rachel's laughter was heard throughout the moon base as she looked at the boy who was obviously the brother of the small black- haired Serena Drilovsky… and if Rachel hadn't known him for who he really was, she would have insisted that numbuh 60 had a long lost cousin.

Which he didn't. At least Rachel thought not… though he did have an older brother… but that was something else entirely.

It was only when she looked at the third boy that she was confused… but apparently not Fanny, who started laughing like she'd heard the funniest joke in the world.

"Ye've _got_ to be _kidding_ me!" She gasped out between laughs….

(It should be noted at this point that numbuh 86 hardly laughs about anything, so just hearing her laugh must mean that ether she's in a mood fit to kill with great happiness (in a completely freaky and scary way- even Rachel is wary of her then) Or something insanely weird is going on- or it's really, truly funny…. The KNN would _kill _to get her laughter on tape- hell they'd kill for a smile from the girl.)

"Err, Fan, wanna explain?" Rachel asked curiously.

Fanny was shaking with laughter at this point-which, ironically is when Numbuh 10 from the KNN came calling.

And saw the global tactics officer/ head of the decommissioning office rolling on the floor, laughing her head off.

"Aw, brownies, I forgot my camera… my sector's gonna _kill_ me," she wailed. "She's actually laughing!"

Rachel gave a wan smile. "I know, right? And I don't even know what the joke is…"

Fanny stopped laughing long enough to sit up and look a the brunette boy with brown eyes and ask him a question- one that made no sense to the two other operatives standing in the room, but obviously did for the future kids.

"Bartie and Virginia?"

the boy nodded sheepishly, which got Fanny laughing once again, and saying something along the lines of "I KNEW it! I KNEW it!"

when she finally stopped laughing, she stood up, and looked at the boy who's black hair and facial features looked so familiar it nearly stopped her heart.

"Oh, dear lord, why?" she gasped, looking horrified.

Serena blinked. "Err, something wrong, m- imean Fanny?" she asked.

"Dear god, the fangirls'll go crazy." She whispered, and then turned to Rachel. "Lock the doors. And put 'im in a closet."

That's when she caught sight of the boys eyes…. So like her own, yellow and orange around the pupil only to turn into a startling shade of bright emerald green- like a cat's eyes…

She shook it off, though. And then, Rachel hit the transmission button.

On the screen appeared numbuh 65.3. "Sir?"

Fanny answered, never one to miss a chance at wanting to get the order out.

"Hook me up to numbuh 1 at sector v, please." She drawled.

"Why should I?" he snapped in a bratty, nasally tone.

Fanny smirked. "Because, _boy_, I have blackmail on yeh, a whole folder… and guess what? I'm _sure_ numbuh 1 in particular would just_ love_ ta read it…. Especially the part about, hm, I don't know…. You _stalking_ his girlfriend…?" she drawled, sweetly.

Even numbuh 10 blinked at that one.

"Wow, Rena, your mom's evil." Muttered the blond girl.

Rena winced, "Way to go, Kura…." She groaned.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. Zero…" Rachel gasped.

"WHAT?! THAT REDHEADED VIPER HAS A _KID_ WITH SOMEONE?!" numbuh 65.3 yelped.

Fanny's eyes widened. Because if that girl was her daughter… and the black haired boy was the girl's _ brother_… that boy who looked achingly like her _**arch nemesis**_, Numbuh 60- or Patton Drilovsky….

Oh, dear god above, NO!

"Well, someone up there must be getting a kick outta this one…" She muttered. Then turned to Jace. "Ye were aboot to call meh Mrs. Drilovski at first, weren't ye?" she said softly.

Jace, being helpless nodded. Fanny groaned and turned to face the nerd on the television screen.

Her voice changed to a dark and dangerous tone that- frankly scared the hell out of everyone. "If ah hear a word of this from anyone, I'll know where to go… and ye can trust meh when ah tell ye that ah will make ye suffer more than ever before known to _anyone_ who_ ever pissed meh off before. Do ye understand, numbuh 65.3?_"

The boy's fast, jerky nods were of terror and everyone knew that she was suddenly very, _very _angry.

And, it was at that moment that numbuh 60 happened to walk in- or should I say strut in.

It was also at that particular moment that the boy in the screen decided to put them through a transmission to sector v.

Nigel Uno looked up, startled. "Sir?" he asked.

"Ye and yer sector need to report to the moon base, numbuh 1. ASA Now, please."

And with the whole sector behind him, they all (including the operatives in the room with them) bore witness to the coldest fury that they had ever encountered.

Which was odd, seeing as Francesca Esmeralda Fulbright's temper was usually white- hot and more searing than the fire of hell- or father.

"Err, did I miss something?" Patton asked dryly.

AOP whew… I figured I might want to update this one as well as INTO SPACE. It took a LOT of effort, really… but trust me, by the time all of the children of 60 and 86 arrive in the past (and they all will) Patton will be on death row. Fanny's gonna be out for his blood…. As for the three kids that arrived in this chapter, I couldn't decide thanks to a tie so here we go. 35/23, 60/86, and 3/4


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the hiatus I was on… it took a while to get back to this story- especially since I've got a Brave fic and another couple of KND fics… as well as some other projects I'm working on- stupid plot bunnies. Anyway, I've got a bit of comic relief in this chapter as well… Starting with my favorite O.C from the original KND, If you've read my Fanfics before, you know her…**_

_**I own almost everything… the storyline, the majority of the characters, the plot, but no matter how much I beg and plead with Santa clause, I do not own any original characters.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Another oddity happened then. The tough- as- nails, boy hating global tactics/ decommissioning officer jumped… and screamed- a small, nearly non- existent sound, but still hearable to residents of the room. She whipped around to face the Arctic Base's commander- and the bane of her existence. Now even _more_ so.

"What?" she snapped when he raised one black eyebrow in intrigue.

"Just wondering who made you mad so that I can thank them…" was the smooth reply.

The other boy who looked like him- with Fanny's eyes stepped forward, as the girl behind him shook with anger.

"That would be me, sir."

OF course, upon seeing the boy, Patton's eyes grew wide and confused.

"And you are?"

The boy's answer was immediate. "Well, first, I'm your son- in 28 years, anyway… Name's Gregory Drilovski. My codename's numbuh 8,660 and everyone calls m G.P or Greg… actually, only mom calls me Gregory, and then, it's only when I'm in trouble…"

"Which is most of the time…" The black haired girl who Patton had noticed looked like a black haired Fanny.

"And you are…?" he asked, dryly

"Erm, Fanny's daughter, Serena, usually called Rena, my codename's 147. Global Tactics Officer." She muttered

Patton raised an eyebrow again. "What's your last name, kid?

"_ANYWAY_," Fanny called loudly, "We have more important matters to discuss, right? So, uh, Oh, Terry, what're ye doing here?"

Her louder voice made everyone look towards the door, as a girl from the garage in the moon base- in fact, she was the leading expert on vehicles and engines- numbuh 1700 entered the room.

"Err, y'all rang for me, sir?" she had a smooth southern drawl- she had originally been a member of sector NO- (the New Orleans KND sector)

Rachel grinned, relieved that _someone _who wasn't usually there was present- no way did she want to deal with a pissed off GTO and a PBC who would just try and make it worse- the two of them had that effect on each other (1 & 2), not to mention a KNN reporter who would just want to see who won the fight.

"Yeah, just stay here. You're one of the only sane ones." She said.

The brunette just shrugged. "Yes, ma'am." Was the simple reply.

Rachel took a moment to gather information about the girl. Both what she had on the girl in the KND database, and what she'd heard from others…

…namely her brother.

Rachel grinned at that thought. Her brother had a serious case of germ phobia that encompassed fear of people touching him… and dirt.

Both of which this girl violated.

According to the rest of her sector, though, Terry Jacobs, AKA numbuh 1700, was the best darn mechanic in the organization.

Which meant that she usually had a bit of oil somewhere on her person- usually smeared on her cheek and clothes.

Her clothes were a blue shirt with a yellow stripe in the middle that had white lettering that said YIPPER, and wore a pair of baggy blue jeans that had a white- with- red- polka- dots patch on one of the knees

She was everything her brother feared the most, and many of the operatives in the organization liked her for that alone. The others liked her for the work she did on the cool buses and other vehicles- numbuh 86 always went back to the younger girl for her own vehicle- her C.Y.C.L.E (pretty much a supped up bike- ran like a motorcycle.), Patton usually asked the kid to fix his jet pack if it had problems, and Rachel herself didn't trust anyone else with her SCAMPER.

And it was about this time that another flash of light appeared. And five kids toppled into the room- in a pile.

Rachel nearly choked when she got a good look at the first.

She, well, she looked like Terry… with lighter, more of a dirty blond color of hair... Like Harvey's…

Her eyes though were a deep terra-cotta color, a reddish brown, like Terry's. She seemed to take Terry's coloring, as well, besides the hair, her skin was olive- toned, but with freckles. Thank god, the supreme leader thought, numbly, that the girl did not get her brother's bucked teeth. She seemed to have the same problem of getting oil on her as Terry did, though, and not her brother's aura of cleanliness…

The kid under her was a blond boy, who had pale skin- much like her brother's teammate, Sonya Davis, yet, he looked like the darker, green eyed Lee Roberts. He had on a baseball cap, and a red t-shirt with grey-washed jeans.

The others came into sight, and Fanny, who had been watching as much as Rachel had, got a look of pure horror on her face at one of the others.

The kid was definitely a ginger. His brilliant red hair matched the GTO's in both color and shape…. Though he didn't look like Fanny at all, not really… this one looked more like one of her brothers… though strangely more confident than either- both of which Rachel had met… and this one didn't have either the brilliant cat's eyes that Fanny had gotten, the odd, teal of Paddy Fulbright, or the searing, bright blue of the youngest boy, Shawnie.

Nope, this kid's eyes were the same terra- cotta of the girl with her brother's hair. His skin- also olive toned, was also freckled, and he stood with a swagger that made numbuh sixty look almost _humble._

'Huh,' Rachel thought, 'he looks like her brothers.'

The other two were obviously twins… and both looked distinctly like Kuki- yet also like… numbuh 2. It was by far the freakiest thing she'd ever seen.

There was a boy and a girl. Of course, for some reason, the girl looked more… malevolent and duplicitous… more… like Kuki's little sister, Mushi… while the boy just looked a bit clueless… smart, but clueless. More like, well, Numbuh 2.

As stated before, it was the weirdest thing Rachel had ever seen….

"Oookay, now, who the _heck are ye?!"_ Fanny yelped, just as weirded out as Rachel

And upon further exception of the other occupants in the room- including sector V (who had just arrived in the room), just as disturbed.

The brunette girl sighed. "Urm, well, I'm Rose McKenzie, numbuh 1337, Leader of sector W, mechanic, and 2x4 tech. This is the rest of my team…."

"Wait, did you say McKenzie?" Rachel asked

"Yup. Hey aunt Rachel." She grinned.

"Who's your mom?"

The girl jerked her head toward numbuh 1700. "She is…"

Terry looked mildly disgusted and disturbed. "Ewe…" she muttered.

"And the other four?"

"…Can talk for themselves." The dark girl snapped. She stepped forward. "Matsuuri Gilligan, numbuh 600, interrogations/ diversionary tactics officer, second in command, and _no_, before you ask; neither Hoagie Gilligan, nor Kuki b- Sanban are my parents…. They are, however my uncle on my dad's side and my aunt on my mom's side."

The other dark haired kid spoke up, then. "I'm her brother, Matsuda Gilligan, numbuh 33, sector W, interrogations/ 2x4 tech, and frankly a bit less evil tempered than my crazy half-_ oni_ sister… mother and aunt- no offence…" he muttered.

His dark haired sister rounded on him. "_What_ did you just say."

He looked placidly at his sister and stated "Don't start that, we all know it's true, and frankly, Suri, you really don't scare me."

At a loss for words, the latter just glared.

The blond boy cleared his throat. "Um, if it's any help, I'm Josh Andrews. Yo-yo combat specialist of sector W."

"So, who's the red?" Patton drawled.

The boy looked over at him. And suddenly, they saw arrogance that matched arrogance.

This kid was definitely sure of himself.

"Jerid Fulbright. Numbuh 1616. Sector W recon. officer, and I swear, you look like- MFPH!"

The red head did not finish the sentence, because of the fact that Serena had just tackled him. "SHUT UP, YOU STUPID PAIN IN THE NECK!" she yelled.

"Well," Patton muttered, "at least she's not like Fanny is with the boy hating mantra."

"Oh, no she is." The other boy, the one who was apparently his son drawled. "At least some of the time anyway…"

Patton looked at him strangely. "And you would know this how?"

"Uh, she's the Global Tactics Officer; I'm the head of Decommissioning. We both work at moon base. I have to deal with her a lot." He replied.

"And is the redhead always that arrogant?"

"Usually he's worse. Rena- as well as her sister, whose name is Fiona Shea- we all call her Fusia- have both kicked him from America to Ireland multiple times for it- well, seeing as he's their cousin, they would have to." 'As well as my cousin…' he added silently.

Fanny looked toward him.

"And, uh how many siblings do Rena and Fusia have?" the near silent whisper was almost as scary as her scream.

"_that,_' Greg said, "Is classified, m- err numbuh 86."

Fanny rolled her eyes. "Ya know, if _aye _know, don't ye think that I'll tell _him_ as well?"

The boy winced. "Okay, fine," he grumbled.

"Erm, dad"

Patton raised an eyebrow. "Seeing as I'm not your dad as of yet, please call me Patton, I'm not an adult yet."

He grinned. "Well, you're not really gonna like this bit that I _didn't_ tell you…." His voice was kind of strained, Patton noticed.

"And that would be…?"

Greg winced. "Well, it's my mom…" he said.

"And she is…?"

"Err; let's just put it this way. Serena's my sister…."

It took about ten seconds for this little bit of information- and all it implied- to sink in to the Arctic Base Commander's head.

…if he was Serena's sister…..

….and Serena's mother was Fanny….

And if Gregori was also _his_ kid….

Then he, Patton Dimitri Drilovski, numbuh 60, the head of the Arctic prison/ training base….

_Was married to the redheaded shrew that constantly tormented every one of the male gender in the whole of the KND._

_He was married to his crazy arch nemesis and the worst pain in Patton's neck since Tommy Gilligan!_

The howl of horror was so loud that it reached Tommy Gilligan, who was busy working on a way to find out who the violet ninja was. In his basement headquarters; That happened to be ten feet underground.

He looked up. "What in the holy chili- dog was _that?"_ he said out loud.

_He_, at least did not know yet of the horror that lay ahead of him.

A horror that had many names to many people, but one to him; and it was:_ MUSHI SANBAN_

_**I Gotta say, this was really fun to write… especially the end. Okay, give a shout out, all you awesome people who read this chapter, because soon, Harvey will find out the name of his **_**own**_** horror, In the form of Terrenda Jacobs. R&R, because it's the only way this story will keep going.**_

_**I'm cruel. I'm very, very cruel…**_

**But it's so funny!**_** He he he.**_

_**As usual, tell me whose kids I should do next, and the pairings I am doing are listed in chapter 2.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**So Sorry for the long wait... it was a challenge to do stuff without the internet... and then working this a stupid chromebook- which i will add that the documents are not compatible, so i'm back from my sabbatical- hopefully anyway. so...without further adue, I present the 5th chapter in my epically hilarious series, Back in time. Hope you like... oh, and by the way, if you've read The Bet, then the whole ten kids thing... well i added a few more. Turns out, Fran has twins and triplets running in the family... as well as a habbit of adopting kids off the street. Don't worry she can afford it,seeing as she's an heiress and she and patton get rich. Anyway, here we go..**.

Chapter 5

Back up at the moon base, Patton was trying to get a handle on the information that had just slapped him in the face with the force of a wrecking ball. He looked around, trying to catch the person playing the sick and wrong joke to no avail. It was numbuh 362 who spoke first- and mostly out of sympathy for Fanny, who looked dejected by numbuh 60's reaction.  
>"I've never heard you scream that loud... actually, I've never heard a boy scream like that at all... but was that completely necessary, numbuh 60?"<br>"I never expected to be..."  
>"If ye finish tha' sentence, numbuh 60, I swear tha' I'll take yer head clean off yer neck, Drilovski." numbuh 86 snarled, her voice as sinister and quiet as her daughter's had been not two minutes before.<br>"Right. Like that scares me..." he muttered trying to put his worst possible fear out of his mind- even if it was staring him right in the face.  
>"So..." Rachel said, her voice sounding uncomfortable to her ow ears as she looked at the future agents of the KND, "Should we be expecting anyone else?"<br>It was Sakura who answered, trying to shake off the tension in the room as well. "Probably... I mean, obviously the rest of Jace and my squad will be targeted, we've done our best to keep Sector V's reputation of being the biggest pain in the butt to any of the villain's teams alive, and then there's some of the other more annoying members of the KND and the TND..."  
>"TND?" Rachel's eyes narrowed as she concentrated her toffee eyes on the blond.<br>"Yeah, the Teens Next Door and the Helpful Adults Working With Kids are our two greatest allies... and they've gone galactic." It was Serena who had said that. "My oldest brother, Coll is still in the TND, even though he's 18..."  
>"HOLD UP!" Fanny yelped, her eyes widening with horror. "What do ye mean he's 18?!"<br>"Calm down, mom," GP drawled in a voice so like Patton's that Fanny hissed "He's adopted. You adopted him when he was 10 and you were 20."  
>"Anyway," Sakura called, "He will probably be a pretty big target, if only because for the last few years, he's been the biggest thorn in the villain's sides- ever since he was 5. The KND was his family before Mrs.- I mean, number 86 adopted him. Along with Jocylinn, his sister- also adopted, though she's actually in HAWWK, as she's 23. Fanny adopted her when she was 16."<br>"So, we're gonna be invaded by Teens and adults?" 1700 asked from her side of the room, looking in one of the monitors and attempting to wipe the grease stain off of her face.  
>No sooner had she asked that another portal opened up, and four more kids popped through a portal. This time, though, a portal had opened up in a wall, five inches off the floor. One was dark skinned- like chocolate milk, and though he was holding a chili dog in each hand, he was rail thin. The other boy in the small group was like a clone of numbuh 4- though this one had violet eyes, and his hair was spiky and held back with a green bandanna. He was wearing an orange hoodie and blue jeans. The other two were girls. The first looked like both Sakura and numbuh 3, but her hair was as black as pitch and her eyes were green, and the last of the girls sported a lab coat, wavy orange hair and numbuh 10's face- but with turquoise blue eyes.<br>"Okay, I'll bite," Fanny grumbled, "Who're you four?"  
>"I'm Sally Beetles," The black haired girl chirped. "Numbuh 7. I'm a martial arts specialist.<br>"Darius Beetles," The blond boy muttered, "I'm numbuh 43, also a combat specialist."  
>"Mmm," the boy with the chili dogs grunted, and swallowed before speaking "Nathin Gilligan, numbuh 25. I'm a tech specialist of Sector V and the brother of the idiot who created this mess."<br>The redhead was the last to speak, and when she, in a soft voice, did it seemed to surprise the rest. "Numbuh 10.239, Scientist, Evangeline Rowdowski." "Rowdowski?" Rachel asked, confusion in her voice. She'd heard that name, hadn't she?  
>It was once again numbuh 86 who answered. "Gabe Rodowski, sir, numbuh 74.239, also a scientist."<br>"And his daughter looks like that?" Patton muttered, staring in awe of at the girl, who even with the lab coat was still beautiful.  
>"Well, stuff like that happens, numbuh 60," Fanny muttered.<br>"Well, someone better call the guy," Patton drawled, "If nothing else, he can help think of a way out of this.  
>"Wrong." the redheaded scientist spoke. "our 2x4 tech is about 50 years ahead of yours- and that's because of the gal-"She broke off, and sighed "The scientists. Odds are, if you wait a while, the creator of the time portal- that is to say numbuh 25's brother- will get shoved into the past as well."<br>"Yeah," Serena muttered, "And after we kick the crud out of the idiot, he can fix this"  
>"In the mean time, numbuh 86,I want you to go see what the heck is taking Sectors V and W so long to get here"<br>"Traffic was terrible, apparently," Terry drawled from the other side of the room, where she was now lounging in one of the chairs.  
>"Oh?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.<br>"Well, apparently, the tree was in their way. right now, sector W is in my sector, fillin' out paperwork, because once again, sector W has totaled their coolbus, which is sittin' in the garage waitin' fer me ta fix it."

her low southern drawl was getting thicker. "Which is actually the reason that I came to see ya, ma'am. This is the fifth time this month that I've had ta fix the dang thing, an' I wanna revoke the driving privileges of both numbuhs 83 and 84 for reckless drivin'"  
>No sooner had she said this than Harvey McKenzie himself stalked through the door with his squad members right behind him. "Who the heck is supposed to drive if you take away their driving privileges?" he raged.<br>Fanny rolled her eyes at the boy, wishing to god that Rachel would just hand him over to numbuh 60 for intensive training, knowing it wouldn't happen.  
>"Why, I couldn't possibly know, Harvard" Terry's voice had gone from calm to a saccharine sweet southern belle's voice in an instant, thick with sarcasm. "Maybe...hm, YOU, ya Mysophobic jerkwad, or numbuh 85. Both of y'all possess workin' limbs commonly used fer drivin', don't ya? " That being said, the mechanic took the oily rag out of her back pocket that she'd previously used to clean off her face and proceeded to wipe it on his face. This had the immediate effect of Harvey spiraling into a five minute psychological meltdown that ended with him rocking himself in a corner of the office. Where he stayed until sector V came in.<p>

**SO, What'cha think? I didn't over do it, did I? yes, you will be meeting both Coll and Jocylinn. As always, Read and Review. and I'm still sorry about the really long sabbatical. Laters, kids. AOP OUT! Sorry it's kinda shorter than it looked at first... I'll try and make the chapters longer later.**


End file.
